OS Restes
by saphira15
Summary: OS Morgan/Garcia. A la fin de la saison 6, Kevin propose à Garcia de partir dans le Kansas. Et si elle avait accepté ? Comment Derek aurait réagi ? Et si il prenait conscience d'autres sentiments pour elle ?


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoilà avec une OS sur Criminal Minds. _

_Attention, l'histoire qui va suivre est extrêmement guimauve, donc, si vous n'aimez pas, sortez vite :)_

_Pour tout les autres, Il s'agit d'une petite OS sans grande prétention sur un couple que j'adore: Derek et Garcia._

_Contexte: Vous vous rappelez, la fin de la saison 6 ? Lorsque Kevin propose à sa dulcinée de partir avec lui élever des cochons ? L'idée n'ayant pas été développée dans la série, je me permets de le faire ici._

_Donc voila: Que ce serait-il passé si Garcia avait accepté de le suivre ? Comment Derek aurait réagi ? Serait-elle finalement partie ?_

_Disclaimer: Criminal Minds ne m'appartient pas. Je ne reçois aucun bénéfices de mes fictions (à part vos reviews). Et ej ne connais aucun acteurs (à mon grand regret!) ._

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Pénélope Garcia sursauta et porta une main à son cœur lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, grinçant furieusement. Elle expira lentement, comme pour évacuer la peur qu'elle venait de ressentir, et c'est en marmonnant qu'elle se retourna vers le nouveau venu :

- Je vais tellement t'apprendre à frapper aux portes en te flaquant un bon coup là où je pense…

Mais elle s'arrêta en reconnaissant son meilleur ami, l'agent Derek Morgan, et elle sentit un sourire lui étirer le visage. Un sourire qui se figea lorsqu'elle vit le masque de fureur qui remplaçait celui habituellement tellement amical du métis. Elle fut immédiatement inquiète :

- Tout va bien ?

Morgan ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer, avant de baisser les yeux, comme si soudainement, il n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard. Pour le coup, Garcia était vraiment effrayée. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si mal en point. Elle se leva, et, avec une certaine prudence, s'avança vers son ami, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

- Derek, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qu'il y a…

Pourtant, lorsque son ami releva finalement la tête et la regarda avec CE regard, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Ses yeux chocolat, d'ordinaire si chauds et tendres ne reflétaient maintenant que l'immense tristesse qu'il ressentait. Un sentiment de perte s'en dégageait, tellement fort que Garcia sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Et, tout à coup, elle fut incapable de parler. De comprendre ce qui le tourmentait. Car, le voir comme ça, sentir sa détresse, était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

Alors elle resta là, à le fixer comme si, de la simple force de son regard, elle pouvait lire en lui. Durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, ils restèrent ainsi, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, silencieux, mal à l'aise. Et plus le temps passait, plus les yeux de Pénélope se remplissaient de larmes.

Ce fut trop pour Morgan. Malgré toute la colère qu'il ressentait contre elle, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir pleurer. Il en avait toujours était incapable. Alors il parla. Il dit une phrase, mais qui suffirent à lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il dit :

- Tu ne peux pas partir…

Alors elle compris. Et c'est la voix brisée qu'elle répondit :

- Il…Il le faut. Ce boulot va finir par me tuer, Derek. Toi, le reste de l'équipe, vous avez été entraîné pour ça. Vous arrivez à regarder une scène de crime et à en tirer des informations sur le tueur. Mais moi…la vision même de cette scène me dégoûte. J'en fais des cauchemars…Toutes les nuits. Je vois des fillettes égorgées, des femmes violées, des garçons atrocement mutilés…Je vois cette homme qui a essayé de me tuer, ou ce meurtre auquel j'ai assisté. Je ne suis pas préparée à ça….

- Et tu es obligée de partir à l'autre bout du pays ?

- Morgan…

- C'est toi qui dit qu'on forme une famille…Comment peux tu seulement envisager l'idée de nous laisser. De me laisser ?

- Je viens de te le dire…Je…

- Non, Garcia, la coupa t-il, l'air tout à coup menaçant. Il y a autre chose. Si ce n'avait été que pour cette raison, il aurait juste fallu que tu quittes ce job. Tu as suffisamment de compétences pour être prise dans n'importe quelle entreprise. Non, il y a forcément une autre raison…

- Non, Derek, ne fais pas ça !

- Pas quoi ?

- Ne me profile pas !

- Mais comment veux-tu que j'en fasse autrement ? Tu es sur le point de partir élever des porcs au Kansas ! Et avec un gars que tu connais à peine !

- Premièrement, je connais Kevin depuis 3 ans maintenant. Et il m'aime. Ce n'est pas un étranger. Et deuxièmement, tout ça ne te regarde pas !

Mais L'agent du F.B.I. ne se laissa pas démonter par les cris de son amie, et il répéta :

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu pars, Garcia…

- Laisse-moi…

Cette fois, sa voix n'était plus en colère, mais juste…las.

-Garcia…

- Vas t-en, Derek.

Celui-ci crispa les mâchoires. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Et il avait la désagréable impression que ça avait un rapport avec lui. Mais une chose était sure : il ne la laisserait pas partir. Alors, pour le moment, il s'inclina, lui jeta un bref coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à cacher ses larmes, et disparu dans le sombre couloir. Garcia se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, et pleura la perte de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Quand Kevin vint la chercher, ce soir là, la bouche en cœur et un bouquet de roses dans la main, elle se força à sourire. Même si elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'après 3 ans de vie commune, il ne savait toujours pas que ses fleurs préférées étaient les glycines, et non les roses. Quand il l'invita à dîner dans un restaurant gastronomique pour fêter leur « nouvelle vie », elle ne lui fit pas remarquer que l'argent qu'il venait de dépenser pour un repas aurait pu les nourrir tout les deux pour un mois. Elle se contenta de manger, en silence. Quand, en fin de soirée, il l'emmena se balader dans les rues piétonnes, elle ne dit pas à quel point elle avait mal aux pieds, dans ses chaussures trop étroites pour elle.

Mais, alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux, vers une heure du matin, et qu'elle remarqua le vendeur de hot-dog près du jardin exotique, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la fois où Derek et elle avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Où il l'avait surprise en lui offrant un bouquet de glycine, alors qu'on n'en trouvait pas à cette époque de l'année. Où il l'avait emmené à ce vendeur itinérant de hot-dog, lui assurant qu'ils étaient les meilleurs de tout Quantico. Ils s'étaient juste assis sur un banc, au jardin exotique, et ils avaient mangé leur hot-dog en contemplant les plantes, plus belles les unes que les autres. Et enfin, où il lui avait dit au revoir d'un simple baiser sur la joue.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle sourit en repensant à cette soirée, qui restait parmi les plus belles qu'elle ait passé. Elle fut soudainement coupable, à l'idée de préférer une soirée avec son meilleur ami, plutôt qu'avec son petit ami. Elle serra les dents et maudit une fois de plus Derek Morgan d'être si proche d'elle.

* * *

- Alors, Kevin t'a fait tourner la tête hier soir ?

Pénélope sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la voix.

- Ah, c'est toi, J.J... soupira t-elle devant la blonde.

Celle-ci fut immédiatement inquiète. Ce n'était pas des les habitudes de l'analyste d'être aussi dépressive. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'approcha de son amie, et, posant une main sur son épaule, demanda:

- Tout va bien, Garcia ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste...mal dormi cette nuit.

- C'est le déménagement qui t'inquiète ?

- Oui, non, je...Elle s'arrêta. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la seule famille qu'elle ait eu depuis le décès de ses parents ? Que la scène que lui avait fait Derek la veille l'avait touché bien plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que Derek venait faire dans tout ça ?

L'absence de réponse alarma J.J. Mais ce fut surtout la détresse qu'elle lu dans les yeux de Garcia qui la poussa à demander:

- Garcia, euh...Es-tu...Es-tu sure de vouloir partir ?

Pénélope fut soudain exaspérée:

- Qu'est ce que vous avez tout à me poser la question ?

Et, alors que son amie ouvrait la bouche dans l'idée de dire quelque chose pour se rattraper, l'analyste l'en empêcha.

- J'ai reçu ton mail concernant l'affaire. J'ai donné rendez-vous à l'équipe dans la salle de conférence dans dix minutes. On y va ?

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était rassemblée autour de la large table circulaire: J.J., debout près de l'écran, discutait avec Hotcher au sujet de leur fils respectifs qui grandissaient, selon eux, beaucoup trop vite. Reid, assis à coté de son chef, était plongé dans la lecture d'un obscur roman, tandis que Rossi vérifiait sur son cellulaire les derniers résultats du SuperBall. Prentiss, quant-à-elle, s'amusait à photographier un à un les membres de l'équipe, sous le regard désapprobateur d' Hotcher. Les yeux dans le vague, l'agent Derek Morgan repensait à sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait toujours aucune espèce d'idée de la raison pour laquelle elle fuyait à l'autre bout du pays.

L'arrivée de l'intéressée le coupa court dans ses investigations silencieuses. Garcia, dans son trench orange vif, démarra la présentation de l'affaire avec sa gaieté habituelle, oubliant pour un temps ses préoccupations personnelles. J.J., qui était si inquiète pour son amie, se sentit soudain rassurée. Garcia restait toujours Garcia...

Pourtant, un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer de nombreuses différences dans l'attitude de l'exubérante femme. Pas une fois elle ne regarda Derek. Et lorsque celui-ci prit la parole, elle baissa la tête. Mais, lorsqu'Hotcher sonna la fin de la discussion, et que l'équipe sortit, les uns après les autres, elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son ami en biais. Il lui manquait tant...

L'affaire les avait mené dans l'Oregon, sur les traces d'un violeur sadique qui avait visiblement un faible pour les rousses. Elle dura deux semaines, avant qu'il n'attrape John Benson, 43 ans, père de famille respectable et agent immobilier depuis plus de 20 ans. Durant ces deux semaines, pas une seule fois Garcia n'appela Morgan. Elle passa toujours par Reid ou Prentiss. Derek en fut blessé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au bout d'une semaine, fâché après elle, il décida de l'appeler, afin de s'expliquer sur les raisons de son éloignement. Mais ce fut Kevin qui décrocha, le souffle court, la voix transpirant le sexe. Morgan n'appela plus.

* * *

Ils n'étaient rentrés que depuis quelques jours lorsque Morgan surprit une discussion entre les deux amoureux. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, un éclat de voix le fit s'arrêter. A quelques mètres de lui, Kevin venait tout juste de stopper sa copine dans son élan. Il tendit l'oreille.

- Penny, je... Derek sourit lorsqu'il vit Garcia froncer les sourcils. Il savait à quel point elle détestait ce surnom. Je suis allé chez toi ce matin, et j'ai vu que t'avais pas commencé à faire les cartons...

- Oh, ouais, soupira t-elle, voulant visiblement éviter le sujet. J'ai pas trop eu le temps avec le boulot, et tout...

- On déménage dans deux semaines, chérie, ajouta t-il. Je peux venir chez toi pour t'aider, offrit-il avec un tendre sourire.

- Non, c'est bon, je...je vais le faire.

Cela suffit vraisemblablement à le soulager, puisqu'il sourit et dit:

- Tant mieux. J'ai hate qu'on ait notre maison rien qu'à nous.

Tout à son bonheur, il ne remarqua pas le sourire plus que forcé de Garcia, avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit vers son bureau.

* * *

Le soir même, Garcia se rendit dans un café de Quantico, pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Emily avait tenu à faire un truc pour son départ, une sorte de soirée conviviale où ils étaient sensés se rappeler des anecdotes du bon vieux temps. Cela déprimait Garcia plus qu'autre chose, mais Prentiss avait l'air si heureuse d'organiser ça, qu'elle laissa passer.

A l'intérieur, toute l'équipe l'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, pas tous, puisqu'elle distingua Derek derrière tout le monde, l'air plus maussade que jamais. Déterminée à ne pas le laisser gâcher la soirée, elle prit le parti de l'ignorer et rejoignit la bande. Elle passa finalement une assez bonne soirée, riant, et buvant,plus que de raison.

Vers 2 heures du matin, elle titubait plus qu'elle ne marchait, et Hotcher decida qu'il était grand temps que tout le monde se mette au lit. Et, puisque Garcia n'était pas en état de conduite, Morgan se désigna pour la raccompagner chez elle. Il dit au revoir à ses collègues, aida sa meilleure amie à grimper sur le coté passager, et se mit au volant. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans un état comateux. Morgan ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment adorable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se gara devant l'immeuble de Garcia et coupa le contact.

- Hey, ma belle, on est arrivé, réveilles-toi.

Celle-ci papillonna un instant des yeux, avant de murmurer:

- Derek ?

- Oui, Sweetheart, c'est moi. On est devant chez toi.

Garcia secoua la tête, visiblement toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

- Non, c'est pas chez moi.

Attendrie, Derek sourit et demanda:

- Ah oui ? Pourtant ça ressemble bien à ton appart.

- Non, c'est plus chez moi. J'ai rendu les clefs au proprio ce matin. Elle rit un bref instant, avant d'ajouter. Maintenant, chez moi, c'est avec les cochons !

Derek ferma les yeux. Alors c'était fait. Elle allait partir.

- Pourquoi tu pars, ma beauté ? Ce n'est pas à cause du boulot, je le sais. Tu te rappelle notre enquête en Alaska ? Je t'ai dit que tant que tu verrais la beauté des choses, ce job ne te boufferait pas. Je le penses toujours. Tu te rappelle ? Je t'ai aussi dit que j'avais l'intention de passer ma vie à tes cotés. C'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, tu sais. J'étais on ne peut plus sérieux. Alors pourquoi toi tu pars ?

Garcia était bourrée, mais pas assez pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

-Derek, arrêtes.

-Tu ne pars pas à cause de ce boulot. Tu ne pars pas pour Kevin. Tu ne l'aurait jamais fait. Alors, je ne vois qu'une seule autre option. Tu pars pour fuir quelqu'un.

Cette dernière phrase fit relever la tête de Garcia comme s'il venait de la brûler au fer ardent. Alors, Derek posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

-Garcia...Est-ce tu pars à cause de moi ?

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, Derek stoppa sa voiture en soupirant. Soudain las, il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer sur le volant. Il aurait du la rattraper. Il savait qu'il aurait du. Il aurait du dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour l'empêcher de partir. De fuir. Encore. Au lieu de cela, il l'avait regardé, en silence, alors qu'elle ouvrait la portière pour se précipiter loin de lui. Sans répondre. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il avait eu sa réponse. Au moment même ou elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, il avait eu sa réponse.

Avec résignation, il sortit de sa voiture, la verrouilla distraitement, et entra dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il monta deux étages, parcouru le couloir, et frappa à l'appartement 2B. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un marcher vers lui et ouvrir la porte.

-Morgan ? S'étonna Spencer Reid, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. T'a bu ?

- Quoi ? Non, j'ai pas bu. Enfin, pas depuis tout à l'heure. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Bah, la dernière fois que t'a debarqué ici en pleine nuit, c'était quand t'était trop bourré pour rentrer. Tu t'étais seulement souvenu de là où j'habitais. Conclut le génie avec un sourire narquois.

- Parce que t'étais le plus proche du bar où j'avais échoué. Te fais pas pas de faux espoirs, sexy boy. Il fit une pause, avant d'ajouter: Je peux entrer ?

- Oh, oui, bien sur. Excuse-moi, sourit Spencer avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer le métis.

Celui-ci, connaissant bien l'appartement, se dirigea directement vers le canapé, où il s'avachit. Le docteur le suivit des yeux, perplexe.

- Donc, si t'es pas bourré...Qu'est-ce qui fiche ici ?

- Je pouvais pas rentrer chez moi. Enfin, si, j'aurait pu, mais j'aurai probablement passer toute la nuit à cogiter sur tout ça, et ça ne m'aurait pas plus avancer. J'ai préféré venir ici, en espérant que tu pourrais m'aider à y voir plus clair.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dit, Derek...

- Garcia m'aime. Et elle part parce qu'elle croit que je ne l'aime pas.

- Elle te l'a dit ?

- Non, enfin...Pas vraiment. Mais c'était clair. Et je suis profiler. ET c'est ma meilleure amie. Je le sais, c'est tout!

- Ok, temporisa Reid en levant les deux bras devant lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre Morgan en rogne...Donc, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Cela eu le mérite de faire réagir Derek, qui se leva de son siège en s'exclamant:

- Hein ? Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Ah oui ? Tu viens de me dire qu'elle part parce que tu ne l'aime pas. Donc si, je crois que ça a tout à voir !

Les épaules de Derek s'affaissèrent, sous le regard amusé de son ami.

- Je...Je ne sais pas.

Prenant pitié pour lui, Spencer, vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, intimant à Derek de l'imiter. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, prêt à tout pour y voir plus clair.

- Tu te rappelle, la fois où Garcia s'est faite agressée ?

Derek se tendit immédiatement à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- T'as débarqué comme un fou-furieux à l'hôpital, en menaçant la moitié du personnel, si je me souviens bien. Et lorsque t'as appris que l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus était aussi celui qui l'avait dragué, t'as carrément pété un câble. Morgan je t'avais jamais vu comme ça. Même lorsque t'as été arrêté dans ta propre ville et que t'as du refaire face à Carl Buford. C'était là que j'avais compris.

- Compris quoi ?

- Que tu étais lié à Pénélope Garcia d'une façon que personne ne pouvait comprendre, pas même toi.

Derek ferma les yeux. C'était foutrement vrai. Tout ce que Reid venait de dire était vrai. Merde, s'il avait été une fille, il était sûr qu'il aurait pleurer. Reid continua:

- Cette fille, qui a failli mourir, pour qui tu a risqué ta vie, à qui tu confierai ta vie, va partir à l'autre bout du pays, avec un autre homme. Derek, un autre homme que toi.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Derek arriva au F.B.I de bonne heure, déterminé. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Au passage, il fit un signe de tête à Reid, déjà installé, comme pour le remercier de ses conseils. Celui-ci sourit. Quant il allait raconter ça à Emily...

Derek longea le couloir menant au bureau de son analyste préférée, sifflotant. Maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Garcia, c'était comme si un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à lui. Il était euphorique. Arrivé devant la porte menant au "jardin des tentations", comme elle aimait l'appeler, il marqua une pause, savourant l'instant. Puis il ouvrit.

Garcia sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la porte, prêt à envoyer au diable le malappris qui osait entrer chez elle. Elle soupira lorqu'elle reconnut Derek.

- Sort d'ici, souffla t-elle.

- Garcia, tenta celui-ci.

- Non, Derek, je suis sérieuse, ok ? Sors d'ici.

Il sourit. Elle était si sexy losqu'elle était sérieuse...

- Non.

- Non ? s'étonna t'elle.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, vendredi soir. Alors, j'ai laissé passer le week-end, mais maintenant je veux une réponse.

- Et moi, je veux que tu quittes ce bureau !

- Okay, tu sais quoi, on va faire un deal. Je quitte ce bureau, si tu réponds à une question. Tu me doit bien ça, non ? Une question, et je te promets que si tu y réponds par la négative, je ne te poserai plus jamais de question. Je te laisserais partir. Mais si, il y a la moindre chance pour que tu puisse répondre oui, je te jure que je ferai tout pour te retenir ici.

Garcia souffla, une nouvelle fois et accorda:

- Une question.

- Es-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Garcia inspira, sentant les larmes venir.

- Non, Derek, t'as pas le droit de demander ça. Je...

Et voila, elle pleurait. C'était juste...trop. Elle se détestait de pleurer aussi facilement.

Derek ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais aimé la voir pleurer. Il reprit, d'une voix cependant plus douce:

- J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin d'être sûr.

Et, devant l'absence de réponse, il avoua:

- Parce que moi, je t'aime.

Pénélope ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et démentit faiblement:

-Non. Non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Enfin, pas comme moi je t'aime. Tu ne pourra jamais m'aimer comme moi je t'aime. Kevin si, Kevin m'aime pour ce que je suis. Je serais heureuse avec lui. Je pars. Avec lui.

-Je t'en prie, restes. Penelope, restes pour moi. Pas pour ce job. Pas pour tes amis. Pour moi. Restes pour moi...

Il s'approcha, jusqu'a ce qu'elle puisse sentir son haleine fraiche sur ses joues. Et il ajouta dans un souffle:

-Restes pour ça...

Il l'embrassa.

* * *

_Voila, c'est la fin !_

_Mièvre à souhait, je sais, j'ai honte. Mais j'adore ces deux personnages._

_Initialement, il y avait une scène entre Kevin et Garcia, à la toute fin. Genre "TU m'as menti ! J'ai le coeur brisé !" et tout, et tout.. Mais je me suis dis qu'après tout, on s'en fiche de Kevin, non ?_

_Ah, chui méchante ! :)_

_Ceci étant un OS, y aurait pas de suite, mais je répondrai à vos éventuelles reviews avec plaisir._

_Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


End file.
